User talk:Aexon
Archives: January to August =September= Cardlist (By Availability) Hey Aexon... I'll help keep the Cardlist (By Availability) page up to date. I like the overview, and it does need some work. I'm guessing that's why you want to remove it? But I don't see any point in starting before tuesday, when it looks like 4th clash is coming. Kongensholm (talk) 10:48, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Base and expansion sets Hello, since we now have the concept of a Base set with today's update, I think we should have pages for them, listing the cards in the set. Of course, we will have to wait 6 months for a new page in that category, but it could help people understand what cards are available now from packs. Same things with expansion sets and previews. Since we need to create some categories, and maybe to modify some templates, I prefer to let somebody me experimented than me create the structure for this, but I can help providing the content. Klemsa (talk) 00:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) image borders Is leaving the border on images to be our new standard?--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 09:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Please delete File:Z8 map.png, I have replaced it with File:Z8 map.jpg which has a smaller file size. - Shoone (talk) 17:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank You - Shoone (talk) 17:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Aristeia (23) Picture A person named Basking created Aristeia (23) and uploaded a picture for the page. I noticed this and added the two templates, but the Template:Aristeia can't post a picture because when Basking uploaded the picture he name it differently then the other similar cards. I tried to change the name of the picture, but it won't let me. Can you change the picture's name? The template is already set up so that if the picture is renamed correctly, it will load the picture. Also, the picture has a bit of white around the edges, so it needs to be edited some. Can you do that also? --GameTommy (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) If I was able to crop it, name it and upload it the first time, don't you think you could ask me to fix it? The white on the edge was too small to notice in the first program I was using to crop it, and I didn't realize the template used a specific naming convention for pictures because I've never messed with the templates before. Should be fixed, except now there's a spare Aristea (23).png floating around and I don't know how/if I can delete it. Basking (talk) 20:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Jenkins's User Page "What in the world are you doing by posting deck information on that guy's page? --Aexon 06:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC)" lol That guy is me, unless I am severly mistaken. I am under the impression that I accidently created the Jenkins page (My CotD name) while trying to figure out how to post a new wiki page for Tournament-Cycles. If I accidentally posted on someone else's page, I will move it over to mine. Taskwizard (talk) 19:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. You could just put everything on your current user page instead of using another account's user page that you accidentally made. You could also use the Jenkin's login instead of taskwizard. O well. --Aexon 19:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Legacy of Heroes Hey! For some time we are creating a wiki about Legacy of Heroes a game from 5th Planet Games. As you guys do awesome work running a wiki about other 5th planet's game maybe we can think about create something like 5th Planet Games hub by exchenging links on our main pages? Shareif (talk) 14:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Change Mega Brawl category to Mega Brawl Monsters category, and what about Terms Category? I noticed that the regular brawl monsters are in the Brawl Monsters category, clan brawl monsters are in the clan Brawl Monsters category, so should we change the Mega Brawl category into Mega Brawl Monsters category for consistency? Also, I noticed when I added the Mega Brawl category as a sub-category to Brawl Monsters just like Clan Brawl Monsters is a sub-category of Brawl Monsters, that is was removed. Instead it was added to the category Terms. Are we moving all the categories to being sub-categories of Terms? --GameTommy (talk) 22:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Done and changed. No to last question. --Aexon 22:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Pejoratives Regarding this edit, I think it'd be ideal if we could avoid labels like 'idiot' (or associated adjective) for users' contributions we don't agree with. Same with 'useless'. There's been many a time I didn't see a use for something and thought of it in such terms and later found such a use. Humility/politeness could probably help encourage users to stick around, and could probably lead by example to help them improve their own mannerisms. Obviously the guy using ALLCAPS!!! w/triple exclamations was rude, yet such is often just a result of high passions regarding content they'd like to see represented. I'm also concerned about this edit where the links to the pages which "Sleer" added were removed, as well as removing a link to the IMGUR which 72.225 added. I'm going to restore those links to your talkpage archives, as they didn't seem to be causing any trouble. +Y 22:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC)